


The Knights Elric

by Stonenumber1



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, first fic :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonenumber1/pseuds/Stonenumber1
Summary: What might FMA have looked like if Ed and Al were both women (spoiler: they're still kicking butt and taking names)
Kudos: 12





	The Knights Elric

In a remote village there lived a small but happy family whose destiny was intertwined with Truth. We all may be chasing something, but chasing truth in Amestris can be a dangerous pursuit. 

Edith and Alanna truly loved their parents and were loved in return. Mother was the kind and noble queen on the throne while Father was the wise king who ruled at her side. Life seemed idyllic until the king abdicated his throne, driving a stake into the hearts of the two noble knights he left behind. One knight was driven ever onward toward whichever enemy was in sight, always ready to challenge any potential foe to protect her remaining treasure. The other transformed her pain into empathy to soothe the wounds of others while ever shielding her sister. Regardless of the direction of their attention, one could always be found at the side of the other, ready to do battle at a moment’s notice.

The newly shorn family of three began to heal from the loss, and the siblings shone in their mother’s eyes. She never cared if they were handsome or skilled, although they were lucky enough to be both. They were her children and she loved them both dearly. They demonstrated their love in return with their deeds, and with words as often as their natures allowed. Soon their house became decorated with beautiful alchemical statues and works of art deemed to be absolutely invaluable by Trisha simply because of the makers, although trained alchemists might also marvel at the delicate artistry. Everything her children created was precious and to be protected from the harshness of the world. When an epidemic swept their village, their mother distracted Edith and Alanna with their books to keep them inside and safe, although in the end they were not the only ones in need of protection. They watched their mother move slower and slower even as she continued to repeat her love for them. The day they heard a loud crash in the house was when their lives truly changed as the last bulwark of their lives came crashing down. 

There are certain people that can enter the field and change the course of a person’s life, whether for good or ill. If a person is brave enough to open their heart to potential pain, they may find not only one life changed for the better, but two. One life that intertwined with those of the Elric sisters after the death of their mother was a firestorm named Izumi Curtis. Izumi was a woman who had pounded her power, passion, and conviction into a shield made of diamond to protect. Although she was hard like a diamond, she also sparkled with the loyalty of the diamond on her finger and was far than simply an instrument of war, as she would be the first to loudly proclaim to anyone who foolishly gave her their opinion on the matter. 

The three alchemists made a perfect triangle of trust issues. Throwing together this mish-mash of violence and passion mixed with a desperate need for family helped to heal their wounds as they created a little family of their own. Izumi found two children to love while the children found a mother to love them. But the Elrics did not stop their march ever onwards simply because they had found a balm for their hearts with maternal love. They could still see the black dragon on the horizon roaring to be conquered, whispering that once they had conquered the dragon of death, all would be right in their world. So they pushed on towards the noble queen. But love does not easily forget, and neither does Izumi Curtis. 

The time came that the Elrics were unknowingly ready to dispel the last of their naivety in the name of their first mother, Trisha Elric. They had sought the truth and formed it into a sword with which to win her back. But Truth is not a weapon to be used against itself, it simply is. For the arrogance of their supposition, Truth took their bodies, their physical truths, into itself as payment. This is how Izumi found them. She found her heart shattered once more by a child’s gentle touch as she discovered the depth of their pain and punishment. And so when a certain Lieutenant Colonel came calling at the door, the Housewife put on a new coat she despised in order to howl with the military. Never again would one of her children be harmed. 

This rag-tag family of four was messy and imperfect. All the same they became feared throughout Amestris as holding some of the fiercest alchemists to ever grace the nation, although seldom would any woman in the family willingly claim the title of alchemist. As they saved the nation together from Father and the homunculi, they spread with them fear and respect of housewives and housewives-in training. Whenever Edith was asked her vocation, she would proudly throw back her blood-red coat, steady her stance, and boom, “I AM A SISTER!” as Alanna looked proudly on.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda like a character study but I also like plots and plotty things. So if anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, please tag me! I want to read it :)
> 
> Edited 10/6


End file.
